1. Field of the Subject Disclosure
The present subject disclosure relates to mobile devices. In particular, the present subject disclosure relates to the delivery of messages to mobile devices.
2. Background of the Subject Disclosure
Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, are more and more ubiquitous in today's world. More powerful mobile devices with advanced features, such as smartphones having cameras, enable various types of communication services beyond the traditional voice calls. Mobile devices are now an important tool for both business and personal use.
Mobile devices are frequently used for sending and receiving messages. Such devices may, for instance, send basic text messages using Short Message Service (SMS) and enhanced messages using Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS). Currently, when enhanced content is submitted to the network for delivery to a recipient, the network attempts to deliver the content to the recipient's device. If there is an incompatibility either in the network, or with the intended recipient's device or service profile, then the intended recipient is left unaware of the attempt to deliver content, and the sender is provided with a message indicating that the recipient's device or service profile prevented successful delivery. Currently, the sender of the rejected message needs to review the rejection message and then decide to either retry to send the message, to ignore the failure, to send the intended recipient a simple SMS message indicating the failure or to call the recipient and ask how they might deliver the content another way. Often this results in a lack of communication, the sending of the information to an email account, or the posting of the information on a social networking site. None of these possibilities are ideal for the sender or the recipient.
What is therefore needed are devices, systems, and methods to deliver a message in a format a receiving device is capable of receiving while retaining as much of the substance of the content from the original message as possible.